Len's Worst Day Ever
by Jessi-chan9867
Summary: Rin catches Len on his embarrassing moment. He says he'll do anything if she kept it a secret, so she challenges him. In the end, Len ends up doing something that makes him just crawl in a whole and die. And worst of all, he has to do it in front of all the other Vocaloids ... Especially Miku and Kaito ... Bad Summary, but story's way better! ONESHOT! Rated T, cause of Len.


_A.N./ Hey guys! It's my birthday today! ^-^ I had a wonderful time with all my friends and family! Even had a few gifts... It was so fun! Anyways, since it's my birthday, I decided to write this little parody. Now, don't get me wrong. Justin has a nice voice and all, but I'm **not** a very big fan. I only like a **couple** of his songs. Besides, Len-Len's **way** better than him, even if he's not real! Who's with me? ;) Anyways, enjoy the parody!_

_**WARNING! Slight YAOI!** Are you brave enough? (There's no kissing, but very **SLIGHT** Yaoi.)_

* * *

"Rin, there is absolutely NO WAY you are going to make me sing THIS. Especially in front of Kaito..."

"Len, I won fair and square. Now do it, or I'm telling everyone about your little secret~"

Rin smirked as she said that. She's so cruel...

Oh, hi there! You must be reading this with a 'WTF?!' face and running around your room saying, "I DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

... No? Well, you must be a rather calm person...

Anyways, you wanna know what happened? Here's what happened... It all started when I was going into my room to get a bit of rest...

* * *

_'Ah, I'm so tired~ Mmm, nice warm bed, here I come~!' I thought as I let myself fall onto the sheets of my yellow bed._

_I noticed someone left my TV on. Darn, now I have to get up and turn it off! I growled as I got up and walked towards the stupid machine. But then, I heard **it**..._

_"Perikyua, Perikyua"_

_I shut my bedroom door and closed the window on my room. I grabbed my hairbrush and stood on top of my bed. Then, I started to sing..._

_"Perikyua, Perikyua_  
_Perikyua, Perikyua_  
_Perikyua, Perikyua_  
_Puriti de kyua kyua Futari wa_  
_Purikyua~!"_

_I heard a knock on my door, but I ignored it and kept singing. I was in the middle of the opening song, when I heard laughing..._

_..._

_..._

_WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!_

_I turned to see Rin laughing on the floor while clutching her stomach and holding... a... camera..._

_... A FREAKING CAMERA!_

_I quickly got off of the bed and took Rin's camera away, "Rin, you can't tell anyone!"_

_She slowly got up from the ground. She was still laughing, but she managed to calm down a little as she said, "Th-There's n-n-no way I'm k-ke-keeping this a secret. Meiko's gonna die when she hears about this~!"_

_She was going to run off, but I quickly stopped her. I caught her wrist and made her turn around to face me, "You know how long it took me to get rid of my shota image?!"_

_She started laughing again, "I'm sorry to tell you this, but your 'shota image' never disappeared!"_

_Then, there's only one thing I can do. I didn't want it to come to this, but she leaves me no choice..._

_..._

_..._

_... "Len?"_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_... "Stop it, you're killing me!"_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_... "FINE! Just stop giving me those dang eyes!"_

_I knew it would work. My puppy eyes never fail!_

_"BUT,"_

_Why? Why is she so cruel?!_

_"... But?"_

_"You know I love challenges, so I challenge you to a duel. Loser has to do what the winner says."_

_Piece of cake..._

_*A minute later...*_

_IT BURNS! IT FREAKING BURNS!_

_"Rin, You win!"_

_She cupped her hand over her ear, "Oh, I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you..."_

_"YOU FREAKING WIN! GET OFF OF ME!"_

_She got off of my back while smirking. I slowly got up and tried to straighten my broken back. Can bones even bend this way?_

_... Please tell me they can..._

_Rin turned back towards me and said, "So, here's what I want you to do."_

_I looked at her and nodded for her to continue. She looked around the room. Once she spotted my laptop, her face showed pure evil._

_She looked at me with a smile as big and as creepy as the Cheshire cat's smile, "I'm going to write you a song. I want you to sing it in front of everyone in the Vocaloid household."_

_I smiled. That doesn't seem so bad... But of course, she had to continue, "The song will be written by me."_

_DAMMIT!_

_"And..."_

_She looked at me with an even creepier smile. This can't be good..._

_"You have to dedicate it to Kaito."_

_... WTF?!_

* * *

And that's how this whole conversation started.

My life sucks ass...

Rin looked at the clock on the wall, "I'll get everyone rounded up at 5:30 P.M.. You stay here and get ready, I'll go write my song." And with that, she left, that stupid smirk never leaving her face.

I just sat in my bed and waited for my death...

Everyone, and I mean EVERYONE, is staring at me.

It's 5:30 now, and I'm waiting for Rin to hand me the stupid song. Everyone was sitting in couples: Luka with Gakupo, Miki with Piko, Mizki with Yuuma, Miku with... Kaito...

I was going to walk off the stage, but Rin stopped me, "I have the song right here, now go sing it!"

I stood in front of the mic, reading the lyrics Rin wrote. Well, as much as I could anyway. Has anyone ever told her she's got crappy handwriting?

I turned towards my fellow Vocaloids. I looked towards Kaito, "Th-This song is d-de-deticated to K-K-K-K-Ka-Ka-Ka-Kaito."

Miku looked surprised as she hugged Kaito. Man, I hate my life...

* * *

You know I love you, You know I care  
Just shout "ice cream", and I'll be there  
You are my love, you are my heart  
And we will never, ever, ever be apart| Kaito's eyes widened, and I just kept singing...

"Am I an item*****?" Boy, quit playin'  
"We're just brothers," what are you sayin'?  
Said "there's Miku," and looked right at her eyes  
My first love broke my heart for the first time

And I was like Kaito, Kaito, Kaito, oh  
Like Kaito, Kaito, Kaito, no  
Like Kaito, Kaito, Kaito, oh  
I thought you'd always be mine, mine

Kaito, Kaito, Kaito, oh  
Like Kaito, Kaito, Kaito, no  
Like Kaito, Kaito, Kaito, oh  
I thought you'd always be mine, mine

For you, I would have made ice cream  
And I just can't believe I'm singing for you| CoughChangedRin'sCrappyLyricsCough  
And I wanna play it cool, but Miku's with you| Miku's eyes showed pure fury...  
I'll buy you ice cream, I'll buy you any flavor

And I'm in pieces, Kaito fix me| Eww... I'd rather be screwed by Rin... YOU NEVER READ THIS!  
And just shake me 'til you wake me from this bad dream| I'm serious though, I want to wake up!  
I can just drown, drown, drown, drown| I can just puke, puke, puke, puke  
And I just can't believe that Miku's still around| Man, if Miku entered a wrestling match at this state, she'll win for sure!

And I'm like Kaito, Kaito, Kaito, oh  
Like Kaito, Kaito, Kaito, no  
Like Kaito, Kaito, Kaito, oh  
I thought you'd always be mine, mine

Kaito, Kaito, Kaito, oh  
Like Kaito, Kaito, Kaito, no  
Like Kaito, Kaito, Kaito, oh  
I thought you'd always be mine, mine

When I was 13, I found out I was gay| WTF?!  
There was nobody that compared to my brother  
And nobody came between us who could ever come above  
You had me going crazy, oh I was starstruck  
You woke me up daily, don't need no alarm clock| That's actually true, but for school, people!

You made my heart pound  
I skip a beat when I see you in my room  
After school on guy's night  
But I really wanna see you everyday now  
You know you got me dazin' 'cause you was so amazin'  
And now my heart is breakin' but I just keep on sayin'

Kaito, Kaito, Kaito, oh  
Like Kaito, Kaito, Kaito, no  
Like Kaito, Kaito, Kaito, oh  
I thought you'd break up with her, her

Kaito, Kaito, Kaito, oh  
Like Kaito, Kaito, Kaito, no  
Like Kaito, Kaito, Kaito, oh  
I thought you'd break up with Miku, Miku

I'm all gone| I started taking a few steps to the exit as I sang this last part.  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Now I'm all gone  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Now I'm all gone  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Now I'm all gone, gone, gone, gone  
I'm gone| I'm seriously gone. That was freaking embarrassing...

* * *

*A couple days later*

"【Kagamine Len】Kaito【Original Song】"

"Views: 999,918,456,456,566,345,245,325"

"Likes: 345,456,234,567,567"

"Dislikes: 4"

"Comments: 234,456,234,456,234,567"

"Meiko, I bet you Justin Bieber disliked this."

Said girl nodded and took another drink from her sake bottle, "What about the other one?"

Rin shrugged and said, "Maybe his girlfriend or something..."

"And the other two?"

Rin thought about it before answering, "Miku and Kaito..."

"Dislikes: 5"

Meiko looked at the screen, puzzled, "Who in heck was that from?"

"SCREW YOU, RIN KAGAMINE!"

"I think I can guess..."

* * *

_A.N./ xD You like? I could've done better on the lyrics, but my mom kept bugging me to get off the computer... I might make a better version, but that's it for now._

_Original Song: Baby by Justin Bieber_

_Baby Lyrics: www. directlyrics .com_

_Pretty Cure Opening Lyrics: www. lyricsmania .com_

_*****- SPICE! reference_

_So, you guys like it? Review and tell me what you think!_


End file.
